Meant to Be
by IAMaMUDBLOOD
Summary: On the day of her wedding to Coop, Phoebe Halliwell got cold feet and attempted to runaway. That is, until Cole showed up and convinced her to get married. Not a Cole/Phoebe romance flick. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: My whole computer crashed along with all the stories I started writing and various chapters to update, not to mention my itunes is gone and that means no music and I feast on music…so right now I don't feel like working on all of those other stories that I worked on so hard and decided to make a oneshot that came to me.

Summary: On the day of her wedding to Coop, Phoebe Halliwell got cold feet and attempted to runaway. That is, until Cole showed up and convinced her to get married. Not a Cole/Phoebe romance flick.

Remember: This is not a Cole/Phoebe romance flick.

* * *

Meant to Be

Phoebe walked around the room anxiously it must not have been half an hour when she kicked out her two sisters from the dressing room. She sat down in the vacant chair and stood up only to pace around the room, _again_. Today was the day, but was she ready? As much as she wanted this day to come, to marry her one true love, a part of her wanted to run and never come back.

"I can do this," she mumbled to herself, pausing to look at herself in the mirror. This was her dream dress a Vera Wang dress and her mother's pearl earrings to match. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed one and one of the most powerful witches in the world. I save the world countless times a week." She never thought the day would come that she would admit that vanquishing demons was easier then getting married. She looked down at her engagement ring. "I can't do this!" She rushed out of the room in her wedding dress. "I need to get out of here." She ran down the hall to the outdoors, before anyone could see her.

Phoebe rushed to her car and went to reach for her car keys. "Crap, the car keys," she frowned at the car. "Why can't anything be easy?" She pulled at the car handle only for it to be locked.

"Since, when has anything been easy?" A familiar voice called from behind her. "You, Halliwell woman have always made things difficult."

She turned around and her eyebrows rose in amazement. "Cole?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "You're dead!" she glared at him "We vanquished you like two times, how many more times do we need to do this?" she questioned. "Just what I need my ex-husband, for that matter source-of-all-evil ex-husband is here." She sighed.

The tall man smirked at his ex-wife. "You can't leave, Phoebe." He laughed. "You've waited too long for this day and I'm not going to let you leave because you're scared of the future. For someone who can see the future, you sure are funny about it."

"Cole," she gave him a look. "You don't want me to get married and I don't want to get married so we should both be happy."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I want you to get married. I've worked too hard for you to get married. I'm not going to let you ruin this."

"You haven't done anything," she glared. "I've done everything, if anything you deterred me from getting married. I was always scared that my relationships would end up just like ours."

"Oh, please," he laughed again. "It's been four years, you can't hold that against me forever and you've had great relationships, even if they weren't meant to be."

"But, how do I know that this is meant to be?" she questioned. "How do I know this isn't a cruel joke on fate's part?" she looked down briefly. "How do I know he will want to stay with me?"

"Phoebe?" he smiled holding her chin to look at him. "Any man would be crazy if he didn't want to marry you and stay with you."

That's when Phoebe kissed him and he kissed her back, it felt good. It was nice. But it wasn't right. She pulled away from him. "Cole, I'm sorry. It's just that there isn't anything-"

"-there," he finished for her. "Our time has passed and we were happy, even if it was short. That was a nice kiss, actually a great kiss but there was something missing. Wasn't there?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "It wasn't Coop's kiss and I know there is something special when you kiss him. I saw the kiss that you and he shared countless of times and that's the kind of kiss that you need. That's the kind of kiss your heart needs."

"I'm still scared," she frowned at him. "I'm really scared."

"And, it's okay to be scared," he assured her. "There's nothing wrong with it, but don't runaway or you'll regret it."

"I have a question," she smiled at him. "How did you know about all those guys and the kisses between Coop and me?"

"How else would you find those guys? As for the kisses..." He smirked at the look she gave him. Cole may not have been the best husband in the world, but when he said he loved her. He really did love her.

"Cole," she smiled at him. "You're an ass, but you will always hold something special in my heart even if you did make my life miserable."

"Phoebe," he smiled back at her and kissed her hand, "You are my heart."

He faded away and she looked at the spot where he stood. "Thanks, Cole." She walked away and heard the church chime twice. "It's time for me to get married!"

* * *

Review please!


End file.
